


Ohno-sensei and Cultural Festival

by 5_coloredstorm



Series: Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Teacher, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Who would have thought that school cultural festival would be filled with surprises and unexpected jealousy?!





	Ohno-sensei and Cultural Festival

During this time of the year, it’s bad news for Nino’s class to have their homeroom teacher, Okada-sensei, leaving for vacation. That’s because, a few weeks from now, the school’s cultural festival would take place. Luckily, Sakurai-sensei would be the substitute or maybe not so lucky as Nino perceived. Because, the teacher rejected all ideas brought forth by the class due to it being cliché or lacking in motivation. Half of the ideas include café, simple art exhibit, and even trading centers. The substitute teacher started preaching how school festival is all about strengthening class bonds and forming lasting friendships. Of course, Nino, as a typical student, doesn’t care about all those things. In the end, they settled on doing haunted house (still cliché).

The trio, Nino, Aiba and Jun, were part of the team that was assigned in painting and designing the room. Nino sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn’t be so busy during the cultural festival and he can roam around freely; maybe, disturb some friends of his from the other class. However, his joy was only short-lived as he heard directions coming from their English teacher that those who will not be acting as ghosts should help in promoting their booth. He’s now currently planning on how to escape during the festival.

—————

He was indeed successful in escaping. The day of the cultural festival arrived and when Sakurai-sensei’s not looking he immediately went off to the opposite direction of his teacher’s sight. The problem was he thought he’s the only one, too bad for him, his two friends tagged along.

“Okay, I understand why Aiba would join me.”

“But you?”, he pointed at Jun.

“I promised I’m going to help in the afternoon.”, Jun defended himself.  
“Toma asked me to check out their café and this is the only time I’m available.”

Nino shrugged and just accepted his explanation. “Just make sure we’re not caught by lets-work-together-Sakurai-sensei.”

Jun lightly hit Nino on the head and Aiba’s laugh can be heard.

Nino and Aiba decided to accompany Jun to visit Toma and see what their class is up to. It was a sight to behold as they saw the guy dressed in a nurse’s outfit and greeting them by the door.

“Welcome, master.”

Jun’s mouth gaped open in surprise. Nino and Aiba giggled.

“Why are you wearing that?”, Jun asked still shocked over Toma’s appearance.  
“We decided on cosplay café and the girls said that there should be a twist. So, here’s the twist.” Toma twirled to allow the trio to see his outfit, completely.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying”, Nino teasingly said  
“It suits you!”, Aiba added.

Toma just rolled his eyes.

Nino peeked over his friend’s shoulder wanting to know more on what the café has to offer. Indeed, all the boys were dressed in girl’s clothing. He can see a guy wearing a maid outfit and the other in a chinese dress. The girls, on the other hand, were wearing boy’s outfit. In the midst of it all, Nino saw a brown, long-haired girl wearing a brown jacket, mini skirt and boots. He pointed to the said girl, “There’s a cute girl over there. Who’s that?”

Toma raised his right brow, crossed his arms and responded, “That’s not a girl. That’s Ohno-sensei!”

“WHAT?!”, all three shouted in unison.

Nino gazed back at the figure and WOW, their art teacher looks like a girl all through out.

The boys discussed how the girl version of Ohno-sensei is quite unique and pretty. Toma’s proud that they have transformed their sleepy-looking homeroom teacher into one ‘gorgeous lady’.

Aiba further said, “I still can’t beli— 

“And, what are you three doing here?”, suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation.

They turned and saw Sakurai-sensei looking frustrated and angry. “I’ve been looking all over! How many times should I tell you that you should help your classmates.”

He was about to lecture them further when someone called out his name. “Sho!”

He glanced up and his heart almost leaped out over what he saw. Stunned and surprised, his eyes and mouth were frozen wide open. Slowly, he lifted a finger and pointed at the figure approaching them, “Sa— Sa— Satoshi?!”

Ohno chirpily went over to the crowd by the door.

“Oh! Your students are also here.”, he said as he looked at the trio.

The impact of seeing his boyfriend wearing a wig, sporting a dress and having a make-up on his face was so hard that Sho lost his ability to speak and remained frozen. His eyes darted from head to toe; still trying to comprehend that the cute girl in front of him is Satoshi. He blushed just thinking about how pretty his boyfriend is and unintentionally said in a voice that is barely audible, “Wow…”

Ohno waved a hand on the direction of Sho’s sight, trying to get his attention. Snapping out of his daze, he shook his head and proceeded in questioning the art teacher, “Why are you wearing that?”

Ohno lifted his skirt cutely. “I told you, we will be doing cosplay café. Since my students are doing it, they asked me to join in.”

“We’re talking about forming bonds and lasting friendships, right?”, Ohno further added with a hint of tease.

Sho can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Why didn’t you tell me? I asked you during dinner—“, he was about to continue when he realized that they were in public; furthermore, in front of their students. He noticed that the four high school boys, who all this time were beside them, were looking at them with curiosity. He cleared his throat and softly mumbled, “As long as you’re having fun”

Nino doesn’t find joy in anything related to romance: love songs, romantic novels, cheesy proclamation of love. However, this scene that he’s witnessing right now is something that he wouldn’t miss for the world. Seeing his English teacher embarrassed and stunned is a rare occurrence.

Suddenly, Aiba exclaimed, “Ohno-sensei! You look so cute!”  
The art teacher was surprised by the sudden compliment. Ohno’s eyes flickered with delight and his mouth formed a big smile. “Really?!”  
Aiba nodded with eagerness.  
“You should come inside, I’ll serve you.”, Ohno invited.

Clearly, Aiba (and maybe Ohno) is unaware of the fuming anger that’s slowly coming out from the other teacher as both continued to be excited. Nino caught on and decided to ride along (as revenge for the times he was asked to recite long english essays during Sakurai-sensei’s class), “Earlier, I thought you’re a girl. You look so beautiful!”

As Ohno often mentioned to Sho, he rarely receive compliments. This sudden outburst of good things being said to him is something that would make his tension rise.

Jun, who’s just standing there and seeing how things unfold, suddenly felt someone staring intimidatingly at them like a knife cutting through his back. He nudged Nino and mouthed, “What are you doing?” and his eyes darted to their English teacher, who by now is suppressing the pent-up anger and the need to shout at them.

Nino ignored it and proceeded with giving more praises to Ohno: _“the skirt looks good on you.”, “Pretty”, “Cute”_  
This was further heightened when Nino saw that Ohno’s face started to get redder and redder as he continued to compliment the teacher.  
“Ah… I want to be served by Ohno-sensei~”, he finally said.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly that if it went too hard, surely, it would break Nino’s shoulder. He exactly knew who it was.  
_Is he afraid of his life? Maybe? _But he would live on carrying with him memories of Sakurai-sensei’s jealous outbursts.

“Like I said earlier, go back to your classroom or else you, three, will be the only ones who’ll clean up all the mess.”, Sho almost snapped.

Knowing that Nino will not be fazed by that simple warning, Jun decided to take matters into his own hands. He apologized to their teacher, grabbed both Nino and Aiba and hastily went back to their classroom. Both, though, were still reluctant to leave the café.

Ohno, seeing the trio left, sighed, “Ah… They left…”

Sakurai glared intimidatingly at the remaining kid and Toma suddenly felt chills. Fearing for his life, he immediately slipped out and went back to his work.

Ohno not noticing what happened said, “Toma! Tell them to—“ and when he turned to his left, the boy was not there anymore. “Eh?! Toma??”

“Someone called him.”, Sho blatantly lied.

Ohno was puzzled; he did not hear anyone calling Toma. He suspiciously looked at Sho. However, in the end, he did not pay any attention to it.

With Sho still standing by the door, he looked up at him and smirked, “So, want me to serve you?”

Sho, with the same expression as Ohno, replied, “I would love to but—“

Ohno raised his brow. “Can I, first, borrow some paints? The haunted house needs more black color”, Sho asked.

_Really?! Still thinking about work?,_ Ohno dejectedly thought. Nonetheless, he grabbed the keys from his bag and led Sho to the art room.

Along their way, he can see students and teachers alike looking at Ohno (mostly checking him out). Even the science teacher, Matsuoka-sensei, can’t help but to praise Ohno’s looks. “Wow! Ohno is that you!” Sho can’t blame his boyfriend but he hates it when he sheepishly grin whenever someone says ‘cute’ to him. The science teacher was about to wrap his arms over Ohno’s waist when Sho caught it and gripped it tightly. “Shouldn’t you be doing your silly experiments?”, he frustratingly said.

“Easy!”, Matsuoka said as he broke free from Sho and raised his arms in surrender. He glanced back at Ohno and winked at him, “See yah!” as he went off. Sho glared at Matsuoka’s retreating back for a second before proceeding to their destination.

As they entered the classroom, Ohno’s hand was suddenly pulled from behind and was caught by Sho in embrace. Sho wrapped his big, strong arms around Ohno and gripped tight like he’s afraid that his partner would be taken away. Ohno was surprised by the sudden hug that his body tensed but slowly it relaxed. “What about the paint?”, he asked as he put his hands behind Sho’s back and gently rubbed it.

Sho remained silent.

Ohno finally understood and chuckled over Sho’s action. Sometimes despite the professional image his boyfriend is exhibiting, Sho can also be more of brat compared to him.

“Those kids really flirted with you, especially Nino.”, Sho ratted with pure jealousy and anger.

“Hey… Don’t be too hard on them.”

Sho sneered, “You even enjoyed it, right?” and the arms that were encircling Ohno became tighter as if Ohno’s ribs would rip apart.

Ohno, wanting to breath, tried to loosen himself from Sho’s hold and moved his hands on Sho’s shoulder. He looked at his partner for a second and laughed softly, “I rarely get compliments, you know.”

Sho knew that he was being petty. Those guys who teased his boyfriend were just kids and not worth the stress that he is building up right now. He gazed back at Ohno and made a meaningful eye contact. His expression softened. He placed his hand over Ohno’s cheek and caressed it. Tucking some strands of the fake long brown hair behind Ohno’s ears, he brought his lips near it and whispered in a low and husky voice, “Tonight, I’ll praise you all night long.” and subsequently bit his partner’s ears. Ohno shuddered as he closed his eyes and released a soft moan from his mouth. The words and actions of Sho echoed all throughout Ohno’s body making him slightly limp allowing him to hold strongly on to Sho’s shoulder for support.

Ohno can’t help but to smile over how his boyfriend is being caught up by his own jealousy. He stood tip-toe, bringing their faces closer and peck his boyfriend’s lips.

“I can bring this outfit home. If you want?”

Sho’s eyes went wide over what he heard and a knowing smile formed in his face. “I’m expecting so much tonight.”, as he drew his face close to Ohno, once again, and kissed him deeply.

Behind the close doors of an empty classroom, both teachers continued to do their secret rendezvous

—————

**OMAKE**

_ What happened after Part 3 (Sakurai-sensei, Love poems and Afternoon cuddles)_

Nino, due to his sleepiness, decided to skip all afternoon classes and just stay inside the clinic. Luckily, Inohara, the school nurse, was out of sight and so, he won’t be scolded over his action. Noticing that there’s a person in the cubicle nearest to the window (which is his favorite, by the way), he took up the one next to it. Once his head hit the pillow, he slowly fell asleep.

A few hours passed and he was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He rose up and looked at his watch. He really did slept through all of the afternoon session. As he was about to leave, he heard a name being called out, “Satoshi!”

_Wasn’t that Sakurai-sensei?_, he thought

Curious as he was, he remained in his position and listened to the conversation or ‘secret conversation’, happening on the other side of the white curtain cloth.

Like any other kid who found out something out of norm, Nino, too, was surprised. Finding an opportunity to escape, he hastily left the clinic and ran back to the classroom. When he arrived, he saw Aiba and Jun sitting, apparently, waiting for him.

“You’re back!”, Aiba called out. “Let’s go I’m starving!”

Nino stood by the door trying to catch his breath. He slowly approached the two and pointed at them. “You two!”

Jun gave him a puzzled expression. “What’s up?”

“You two!”, Nino repeated.

Aiba and Jun gazed at each other with questioning look

“I know!”, Nino shouted.

Jun, not understanding what Nino’s talking about asked him, “About what?”

“I know that you two know and I know too.”, Nino pointed out.

It was then that Jun realized what Nino’s talking about. “Eh?! You know?!”

Nino nodded.

Aiba still trying to comprehend what his two friends were talking about curiously asked, “What’s there to know?”

Nino sighed in frustration. “Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei…”

Late as he was, Aiba finally realized. He immediately shushed Nino and questioned him how he found out about the couple.

“I was sleeping in the clinic when I heard them.”  
“Oh my god! What are they doing?”, Aiba was intrigued.  
Jun hit Aiba on the head and said, “Of course, they won’t do explicit things at school. Ah… Wait—“ He suddenly remembered what the two teachers did in the rooftop and that was not a good sight. He blushed.

“What are you two thinking about?!”, he immediately cut into the conversation.

“They didn’t do anything! I just heard cheesy confessions, that’s all.” and Nino sat on his chair, rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the table and stared at his friends.

Silence fell among the three boys.

It was Aiba who spoke first, “So… what do we do now?”

Nino shrugged his shoulder and picked up his bag from his chair. “Nothing…”

but Nino’s mischievous and he’s now creating plans to tease the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
